Forgive and forget, maybe
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: It's been nine years since I've spoken to any of the pack. Why you may ask. That's simple, I wish for nothing more than a simple life. With them around, nothing was ever simple. Rated M for my very naughty Potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

It's been nine years since I've spoken to any of the pack. Why you may ask. That's simple, I wish for nothing more than a simple life. With them around, nothing was ever simple. The ones I thought were my friends, turned on me; the two I never expected supported me. Let me rephrase, I haven't spoken to any of them but two. Leah and Paul left with me.

The pack didn't know what happened to them, so it went like this; Paul left first, going ahead of us and ended up in South Dakota, then Leah left following him, then I left after she did. We are currently living in Sioux Falls, SD. We've got our lives and families here. Both of them imprinted on a couple of my friends from college. I brought them home one day to get some homework done before we were supposed to go out that night, but my two best friends decided to go and imprint on them. I thought it was funny. Paul imprinted on my girl, Sheena Whitehorse, and Leah imprinted on my bro, Elliott Redfeather.

Leah and Eli have three kids, two six year old twin boys, Russell Dean and Raymond Lee. They have one little girl, Isabella Ann, she's four.

Paul and Sheena have two kids, ages six and five, Rosanna Marie and Jonathon Tatanka.

I was so happy they named their girls after me. I jumped up and down, I was there for all the births. No one has ever found out what happened to us after we left the rez. I haven't even spoken to my father, or Leah to her mother or brother. Paul hasn't spoken to any of them after what they said to me.

"Bella, come on, we have to get everything ready." Leah yelled from outside my door. Today was Sheena's birthday. The kids were gonna go stay in Pine Ridge with their grandparents for the weekend, so we were gonna party it up.

I rolled over into a hard, sculpted body and smiled to myself. Rubbing my eyes groggily, I poked one eye open to see my current conquest laying there sound asleep. I pushed on his bicep and I felt my body start to get wet.

"We don't have time for that right now!" Paul yelled and I groaned. I shook his arm and tried to rouse him. "Jason, hun, it's time for you to go." I said as he cracked an eye open and smiled. His long, tan, lean, sculpted torso shifted so he was sitting up. He looked down at me and gave me his panty droppin smile. I felt myself get wetter.

I groaned as I saw the clock. I had to get up and get around. "You really have to go, sweetie. I need to get things together. Are you sure you can't make it tonight?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, have to work tonight, sorry sugar." He said and I swooned. I loved it when he called me that.

"Alright. I'll see ya around." I said holding my breath I gave him a light, chaste kiss and got off the bed. Walking into the bathroom I closed the door and started my morning ritual. After about half an hour I walked back into my room to see it totally vacant. As much as I like the guy this couldn't ever work, not with me living like I do.

Getting dressed I walked down the stairs to see my nieces and nephews sitting at the table eating. I walked into the kitchen to see Leah holding out a hot mug of coffee. I thanked her profusely and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, Sunshine. What time did you and Mr. yummy get in last night?" Leah asked smirking.

"Don't remember, all I know is that I felt really good this morning." I mumbled to see her grinning at me like the Cheshire cat.

"Why don't you just give him a chance? The man is practically in love with you. He worships the ground you walk on." She said as I sighed.

"Not today, Lee." I groaned out downing the rest of my coffee. I got up to pour another cup when Paul walked into the room, giving both Leah and I a kiss on our cheeks.

"What 'not today'?" He asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"We're just talking about Jason and Bells status." Leah said smirking.

"I don't like him." Paul grunted.

"No one asked you." Leah snapped.

"Where's Sheena?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Shower." He answered.

"Mama is Aunty Bella gonna marry Jason?" Ella asked.

"No she probably won't, because Uncle Paul doesn't like him." Leah said laughing as Paul scowled.

"Why not Daddy? He's hot!" Rose exclaimed.

"Not you too!" Paul groaned and smashed his head against the counter top.

We all started laughing as Sheena appeared. "What's so funny?" She asked pulling Paul's head up to kiss him and then letting it go so it dropped back down.

"Apparently my dating status." I said smirking.

"Ooo, are we talking about that hottie from last night?" She asked as Paul groaned again. "Oh Hush up Paul. How did it go?"

"It went very, very well last night. Let's just say I wasn't very hung over this morning." I said smirking into my coffee.

"Are we speaking of the scream fest that was going on in your room last night, Bells?" Eli asked wagging his eyebrows.

That set us off again. "Yes, that would be it."

We were laughing when Leah and Paul stiffened. I knew that look. I looked to Sheena and nodded toward the den. "Come on kids you can help me out in the Den, we need to make room for tonight." Sheena said as they all took off toward the room. I looked to Eli and nodded my head after them and he nodded.

I looked over to Leah and Paul as they both whispered. "A wolf is here." I stiffened looking around for something, anything to get my mind elsewhere. Leah grabbed my shaking hand and smiled softly. "Relax, Bells, we got this." Leah said jerking her head in Paul's direction, as he just nodded finishing off his cup of coffee. "Just act normal. Like it doesn't bother you."

I nodded and went to sit down to eat. I pulled the magazine that had been abandoned by one of the girls and started going over the gossip in it. I looked over at them and they both smiled. Paul winked at me as someone knocked on the door. "Keep eating, you're gonna need that energy for tonight." He said laughing as he walked over to the front door.

I peeked out from behind the magazine as I heard Paul speak at a normal tone. "Sam, what brings you to my home?" Paul asked clearly annoyed.

I looked over to Leah, who sat down to eat, shrug and winked at me.

"I…I…I'm not sure why I'm here Paul, I just needed to see and speak with you about something."

"It's been nine years, Sam, why now?"

"I don't know Paul, just can I come in its kinda hot out here?" Sam asked.

Paul didn't say anything, but I heard the tale tell sound of the door creaking open more, so I figured he let him in. "I was eating breakfast so excuse me, while I continue to do so." Paul said leading a stunned Sam into the kitchen. The moment he looked at us, his eyes bugged.

"Leah? Bella? What are you two doing here?" Sam asked in shock.

"Not that it's any of your business, Sam. We were in the middle of eating breakfast." Leah snorted as I snickered.

"Eli! Sheena! Come here." I yelled as the three wolves covered their ears.

"Dammit Bells, I've told you a hundred times not to do that." Paul said shaking his head.

"Sorry, but they were in the back of the house, how else are they gonna hear me?" I asked innocently as Leah smirked and let out a laugh.

"What the fuck ever, Bells. You just wanted to piss him off." Eli said walking into the kitchen to sit beside Leah, pulling her to him for a small kiss.

"Yeah, but he won't do anything to her. She has him wrapped around her finger." Sheena said laughing, as she sat on Paul's lap, his arm going around her waist.

"Hey can I say something here? It's not my fault I'm irresistible." I said laughing, making them all laugh.

"Oh yeah, from the screams going on last night I have no doubt about that." Eli said laughing as leah swatted at his arm playfully.

"Imagine having our hearing?" Paul grunted looking pissed.

"I'm sorry, bub, but it couldn't be avoided. It was gonna happen anyway." I said sweetly as Paul narrowed his eyes at me.

"Aunty Bella, is Jason gonna come back anytime soon?" Rose asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure, that's only if your daddy doesn't have a fit about him being here." I said to her. She looked over to see Sam standing there and looked back at me.

"Who's the big dude?" She whispered to me.

"Rosanna Lahote, meet Sam Uley. He's from the same rez your daddy and Aunt Leah's from." I said as she stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"He looks mean." Rose said looking him over. I laughed.

"I know." I whispered back. "How about you go up to my room and play the xbox? Take your brother and cousins too."

She smiled brightly. "Okay." She said as she took off. She yelled out. "Let's go play the Xbox in Aunty Bella's room."

That was all it took as we heard little feet rushing up the stairs and heard my door close. Their parents just looked at me. "What?" I asked innocently.

"What game is in there right now?" Leah asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"Batman: Arkham City. Why?" I asked looking at them.

"Violence, Bells. No wonder Jon thought he could glide off the roof and into the pool the other day." Sheena said chuckling.

"Hey I didn't tell them to do that." I defended.

"Whatever, Bells. Let's get down to business. What is it that you're here for Sam?" Paul said changing the subject.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that one of the Cullen's showed up at the border and was demanding to see Bella." He said looking over at me.

"If you think even for a fucking minute I'm coming back, then you, sir, are sadly mistaken. Because I will not set one foot back in that god-forsaken place. Be it the rez or Forks. I'm happy here; can't you all just leave me alone?" I asked looking at him pleadingly. "Wait, how did you even fucking find us?"

"I was really only looking for Paul. When he took off, we didn't know what to think. Then Leah disappeared to. Then you did. We searched and searched, but after a year and nothing we gave up, thinking that you didn't want us to find you. It wasn't until one of the Cullen's, the short pixie like one, showed up and told us that you were to be found and needed to be there for something big. I don't know." Sam said apologetically. "She said she saw you once, it was in Rapid City, then nothing. So I decided that I would try all over the state." Sam said as Leah got up and made him a plate. He looked at her gratefully, thanking her, he dug in.

After a moment he looked up to see us all staring at him. He looked at us and we raised an eyebrow at him. "You do have manners, Sam, use them." I said looking on in incredulity.

He swallowed and spoke. "Sorry, it's just I'm used to eating with the pack." He looked a little sheepish as he slowed down and at normally.

I looked over at Paul. "What do you think, Bub?"

He sighed rubbing a hand over his face. "I think our best bet is to go back. If it turns out to be nothing too serious, we'll leave and come back home."

Sam winced when he heard Paul say 'home'. I think it had more to do with the fact that he and his pack turned on, not only me, but Paul and Leah as well. The only other two who didn't were Jared and Seth. I felt my stomach start to turn and pushed my plate in Paul's direction as he just started to eat from both plates. He looked up at me and nodded, jerking his head toward the door.

"Sheen, Leah? Ready?" I asked. They nodded and grabbed their purses. I grabbed my 'guy' wallet, as Leah calls it, stuffing it in my back pocket as we were heading out the door. "We'll be back in a bit." I yelled out as we took off to the car.

**Eli's POV**

"I don't know about this Paul, I mean we'll be on your old packs land. What's that mean for Sheena and I?" I asked as he looked to Sam.

"You'll be fine. We won't let them do anything to ya." Paul said still looking at Sam, who had just finished his food.

"Who cooked?" Sam asked looking to Paul.

Paul smirked. "Leah."

His eyes were so wide. "Leah knows how to cook?"

It was my turn to smirk. "Of course she does. She's my wife and I had to make sure my wife knew how to cook for her husband and her children." I said confidently.

He looked at me like I had a third head. "You dominate her? And she doesn't say anything?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course. I am Alpha, she will submit to me, willingly, might I add." I said as he turned a bit pale.

"What are you?" He asked. Now we were getting to the good stuff.

"I am Alpha of the Lakota Pack. We are wolves and have been a lot longer than you. The difference between us is that each generation has their own pack. I am Alpha of mine. As such, My oldest son, Russell will be Alpha of his, his brother Raymond will be beta." I said smirking. "Since Paul and Leah cut their ties to you and made their ties with us, they belong to us. You cannot have them back. Leah is my mate and Alpha female of this pack. Paul is Beta and Sheena is Beta female. Bella is our strategist. A friend of ours actually wanted her for his mate, but she refused. Unlike you all, we choose our mates. As such though. Bella is pack and our family and where she goes, we all go."

Paul smirked looking over at an astounded Sam. "Got it yet?" Paul asked.

Sam just nodded and gulped audibly.

"Good. Paul, get a hold of everybody and tell them to meet us here. We need to have a meeting." I said as he got up and walked over to the house phone. "Look, I know you have a history with them, but understand that they belong here, with their family. When we leave they will to."

"I understand. I really wanted to apologize to them all. The three of them knew and told us as such, but we just brushed them aside as if they didn't matter. At one point, Bella was our pack as well. But when she told me that two of the imprints were cheating on their wolves, we got angry. Basically my now ex-wife, and Jacob's now ex-wife were cheating on us with two guys from Forks. It was two years after Bella, Leah, and Paul disappeared. That was one of the reasons we wanted to find them, but it was too late. The only two who didn't even go against them were Jared and Seth." He said looking ashamed.

"Stupid." I said as I stood up and walked into the living room, leaving Sam and Paul in the kitchen together. "Just so fucking stupid."

**Paul's POV**

Sam and I were left alone in the kitchen…Damn you Eli. I sat back down at the table and turned to him. He looked so ashamed of himself. Good. I thought as I looked him over.

"So how did you break the imprint?" I asked looking him over.

"She did. She rejected me while I was in wolf form and it broke it. Same thing with Cassie." He said looking down at his empty plate.

"You should be happy to be free of her. At least you can do what you wanna do." I said off-handedly. At one point in time this man was one of my closest friends, but I after all the shit he spouted to Bella that day. I lost all respect for him.

It was as if he couldn't pull his head out of his own ass long enough to see reason. So I did what my family was best at and broke away from the pack and left. I got a call from Leah two days later saying that she left too. Then two more days later I get a call from Bella in tears. Leah and I raced to get her in the middle of the night and like a thief in the night we disappeared.

"How have you all been really Paul?" Sam asked.

"Great. I love it here. I have my family, great friends, and my in-laws are awesome. I'm not moving back Sam. I'm not gonna let my kids grow up like I did. They will never know what it's like to have to sit and watch as your mom gets hit after hit, just so your dad won't come after you. I will not let them live in poverty like I grew up. My kids will know what it's like to live in comfort." I said as he just kind of stared at me. "What?"

"You just don't sound like you." Sam said giving me a smile.

"You don't know me, Sam. That hot-headed asshole, that one that was a player through and through, wasn't me. That was me trying to get so much shit off my shoulders that I did the only thing I knew would work to keep me preoccupied." I said as I lifted my glass of orange juice to my lips to take a swig.

Sam was about to say something when I calmly got up and opened the front door. The moment I did a blur passed me and headed up the stairs straight to Bella's room.

"Hey Ryan!" I yelled out.

"What up tho!" He yelled back before I heard the kids squeal out in happiness.

"Ryan!" Rose yelled out and I groaned. Not another one.

Two pairs of arms were wrapped around me from each side of me. "Lina, Trina. How are you girls?" I asked as they laughed.

"Be better if I could crawl back in bed, but you said we had a meeting and I'm guessing boss-man is in the den?" Lina asked as I nodded.

"Go on. The others should be here soon. We've got some news." I said as they both hightailed it to the den to question bossman. I laughed to myself as I heard a '_fuck'_, ring out. Payback's a bitch, Eli!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bitter Blow of Love**_

_Love! you dealt a bitter blow –_

_You lay me cross the mortal plains,_

_Bedewed, bedimmed amongst a show_

_Of tearful clouds: eternal rains_

_To weep at my enduring foe_

_Of harsh reality – searing pains of_

_Destiny: dependable propensity_

_To fool myself repeatedly_

_That I could ever triumph over love!_

**Mark R Slaughter**

**Three years ago**

I felt the hurt course through me as the words so often spoken came crashing down on me. _It's not you it's me._ Ha! That's one of the worse things I have ever heard and it was true, though. It wasn't me, it was her. She wanted to go off and fuck someone else and all that shit, I let her. But she will not step one foot back in y home.

"Jared, I'm sorry, but it's just not the way it was meant to be. Just because the spirits think I was meant for you, doesn't actually mean I am." She said as she turned and walked out the door. I scoffed and felt my heart break even further. "I reject you and your imprint."

Just like that my pain all but evaporated. I could still feel the hurt, but it didn't hurt as much. This must have been what Sam and Jake had went through. How the hell could she just turn her back on me after six years of being together and being married?

I walked out the door and took off toward Seth's home. The moment I stepped up to the door I froze.

"How was I supposed to know she was cheating on him? I didn't know until just yesterday and when I told her to leave him be she threatened me. I'm not a fighter, Seth. What the hell did you expect me to do? I have never thrown a punch. If you had taught me to fight when I had asked I wouldn't have backed down so quickly. Now Jared has to live with that two-timing bitch of a whore. He doesn't even know that she's barren and can never have kids. She never told him anything about her." Elena yelled as I just stood frozen on the porch.

"I'm sorry for getting angry with you, I just wish you would have said something to me in the first place." Seth cooed as I finally knocked on the door. I heard him shuffled back to open the door and it was his turn to freeze as it revealed me.

"She left me. Took all her shit and told me that spill about it being her not me and shit. Then as she walked out the door she turned to look in my eyes and said 'I reject you and your imprint.' It's weird, like I know it's supposed to hurt, but it didn't hurt as bad as Jake's and Sam's." I said looking anywhere but at the pity in his eyes.

"Jay, I'm sorry man. I know you heard what El said. How about we go for a walk and talk." He said and I nodded.

**Present**

Ever since Paul, Bella and Leah had split, Seth and I stayed together. We didn't really talk to the others, because of how they treated Bella. Yeah I didn't really get to know her, but what the others said was something that even I couldn't condone. I made to go after Bella, but Kim grabbed my arm and said that it wasn't my place.

And like an idiot I listened to her. So now I get a call from Sam saying he's making his way back home with not only Bella, but Leah, Paul and their mates as well. Wow…things sure have changed. I wonder how they all look and what happened when they left. I walked over to Seth's and sighed.

I knocked once then walked on in.

"Hey, Jay. How have you been?" Elena asked as she placed down the food and came to give me a hug.

"Been good, El. Just tryin' to see if my client would give me some time before I have to be at his place to finish his banister." I said as she nodded.

"Who would've thought you'd be the go to carpenter man?" She asked as Seth came walkin' in.

"Hey man. Didn't know you were gonna drop by." He said as he kissed Elena on the cheek and sat down to eat.

"Sam called. He found Paul." I said as Seth's fork fell from his hand and clanged onto the table.

"What?" He asked dumfounded.

"Yeah, he found Paul, Bella and Leah." I said as Seth's eyes started to water.

"Thank the spirits." Seth whispered as a tear slipped from his left eye.

"Yeah, seems, they are coming home, with their mates." I said as Elena came and sat down at the table intrigued. She had heard things about all three of them from me and Seth. All the shit we would all get in to. How Leah and Paul were disgusted by how Sam and Jake treated Bella. How bitter Leah was and all that shit. Paul's womanizing and hot-headedness.

"So the infamous trio is coming home?" she asked and we nodded.

There was a knock at the door and I stood up to let Elena continue to eat. She thanked me and went back to her food. I walked to the door and opened it to reveal a nervous looking Jake.

"What do you want, Black?" I asked and a growl came from behind me.

"Sam called…said he found Paul, Leah and…Bella." He whispered the last part.

"I know, he called me first." I said and shut the door in his face. I went back to the table and looked to Seth; he was bending his fork in half. I clicked my tongue and his eyes shot to mine and I nodded down to his fork. He looked from the fork to his wife, who was glaring at him.

"I'll fix it." He said and I laughed.

This shit was gonna be harder than we ever thought possible. Someone was seriously gonna get hurt and I really hope it's Jacob and Sam.

**Sam POV**

I sat there stunned at what the hell was going on. Paul was a loving husband, straight and narrow man. Leah knew how to cook and submitted to her Alpha, no problem. Bella was outspoken and looking really happy. It was like the Twilight Zone. I couldn't grasp the fact that Leah was happy and not bitter. Paul wasn't a womanizer or that Bella Swan was, well, to be honest smiling and moving around; instead of the catatonic state she was once in…even when she jolted out of it, you could still see the depression in her eyes. Now all you could see was pure happiness.

We all did her wrong…it's going to take everything to keep her from killing me, Jake, Embry, Quil, Brady and Collin. I know she doesn't hold a grudge against Jared and Seth, but still…we're gonna be groveling to her and Leah and Paul for a hell of a long time.

**Chapter two…here ya go…sorry it took so long…been having RL probs…I don't own anything. **

**This was a little insight to Jared and to have you hear from him how he was copin with everthang. Lol. And a bit on Sam's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Anger**_

_Anger in its time and place_

_May assume a kind of grace._

_It must have some reason in it,_

_And not last beyond a minute._

_If to further lengths it go,_

_It does into malice grow._

_'Tis the difference that we see_

_'Twixt the serpent and the bee._

_If the latter you provoke,_

_It inflicts a hasty stroke,_

_Puts you to some little pain,_

_But it never stings again._

_Close in tufted bush or brake_

_Lurks the poison-swellëd snake_

_Nursing up his cherished wrath;_

_In the purlieux of his path,_

_In the cold, or in the warm,_

_Mean him good, or mean him harm,_

_Whensoever fate may bring you,_

_The vile snake will always sting you._

_**Charles Lamb – **_

You never realize how much you really hurt until your almost there. I can feel the vise squeezing on my lungs and heart. We're headed back to the place I never wanted to go again. At least I got to drive by myself and away from those two overprotective brothers of mine. I swore I never wanted to come back to this place. I looked around to see nothing has changed, not one single fucking thing. Memories flooded back and I shuddered in disgust. It's bad enough I had to talk to Sam, but now I'll have to talk to not only the assholes of the pack, but also those fucking bloodsuckers.

I didn't want to be here and in true Paul fashion he called me.

_Bells, calm down. I can feel that shit from way back here. That anger ain't gonna do ya any good._ He said and I knew he was smiling.

_You act like we want to be here as well._ Eli said and I could tell he was trying to stifle his laughter.

"Assholes." I muttered and they laughed.

_Don't be like that. We're just tryin to get ya outta your funk._ Eli said into the phone.

_We'll be right there with ya, Bells. As soon as this shit is over, we'll be on our way back home. I can't wait to get home and back to my kids._ Paul said and I laughed.

"You're such a big softy." I giggled.

_I am not. But on a serious note, Bells, we'll be right there with you._ Paul said and I smiled.

"I know, bub, I know." I said and sighed. "I'm almost to the rez, you four need to hurry your asses up."

"Hey we got two passed out wolves here and a hyped up Alpha. I'm drivin' as fast as I can. You know what your sisters are like when they don't get a lot of sleep. I'm kind of scared for Eli, cause he's the one wakin' em up. I ain't doin it." He laughed out and I laughed with him.

"Alright, I'll talk to you all soon. I'll be at the Ateara's grocery store." I said and heard his hum of confirmation and hung up.

I kept going past the familiar routes to everyone's homes and felt my anger start to rise again. Not only did they blame for the leeches, but they called me a liar.

**Nine years ago **

_I stood at the front of the council house waiting with Paul and Leah. It was my turn to speak…and I was scared as hell. Jared and Seth stood at our side, trying to reassure us that they believed me. I stood up tall and proud._

"_Why have you come before our council?" Billy asked in his authorative voice. If I wasn't so fuckin' scared I would've been in awe. I looked up to see everyone's eyes on me, some glaring others in confusion._

"_I have come to report a crime, well two, in fact." I said raising my head, I felt Paul slip his hand in my left hand and Leah's hand in my right. I felt the strength of my two friends course through me. "I have come to report that two imprints have been cheating on their wolves." _

_Gasps sounded all around and I looked over to see Emily glaring at me, as well as Cassie. The innocent act…should've known they wouldn't have given up their position as Alpha female and Beta female. _

"_You do realize, Bella that this is a serious offence, what proof do you have?" Sam asked looking over at me._

"_Just myself, as all of you know I can't lie for shit. Why would I lie about something so serious?" I asked as some of them rolled it over in their heads._

"_Because you're jealous! You would dare accuse two imprints of cheating!" Kim said jumping up from Jared's side. His face was a mixture of believing me and trying to keep from getting angry at Kim. I knew he believed me, he told me. Jared and I had talked some, but not enough to be actually called friends._

_I shook my head and looked over at Emily and Cassie. I pointed and said loud and clear. "Those two are the criminals! They have been cheating on Sam and Jake for who knows how long. I saw them with my own eyes."_

_Sam and Jake looked pissed and were getting ready to come after me, but Paul surprised them all by pulling me behind him. "You will not touch her!" He said his voice ringing out._

"_You pathetic bitch! How dare you turn our pack against us! If it wasn't for you none of this shit would have ever happened. It's your fault the leeches were here in the first place. It's your fault that no one can ever be happy! It's your fault we all turned. It's all your fault. Paul if you do not back away I will not hesitate to hurt you. Why protect that pathetic, worthless, piece of white trash?!" Jacob yelled out as Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady and Sam backed him up. I looked over to see Emily and Cassie smirking. I looked over to see Seth looking seriously pissed off, along with Jared. _

"_Shut up All of you!" Leah yelled out as they all stood shocked. "What Bella said is true. I believe her."_

"_Of course you would!" Sam gritted out glaring at Leah._

"_I wouldn't want you back if you were the last fucking man on earth! Just because you couldn't break up with me properly and be a man about it. She snuck around with you for four fucking months!" She yelled out and everyone gasped looking over at Emily. Yeah no one had ever known that little tidbit. "If she was willing to do it then, why not now? She had a fucking boyfriend the entire fucking time. She just broke up with him when she moved down here!"_

"_Emily is this true?" Sam asked looking over at her._

"_No, she's lying. I have been with you from day one. I love you Sam." She cried out and I shook my head in disgust as my tears continued to roll down my cheeks._

"_You all will regret this day. I hereby relinquish my bond to this pack and invoke my tribal right to leave this reservation." Paul said loud and clear and we watched as Sam fell to his knees screams along with Jake._

"_I hereby relinquish my bond to this pack and invoke my tribal right to leave this reservation." Leah said as they pulled me out of the council house._

"_You lying, pathetic jealous bitch! How dare you try and come between them just because your jealous!" Kim said coming after me._

"_You better watch it, Kim. Because I know all about your situation! And the botched abortion. So fucking watch it!" I said too low for anyone to hear. Her eyes wide as she shut her mouth and turned back to her seat._

_I took off toward my home, next thing I know I'm getting a call from Paul saying he was already in South Dakota, then two days later, I get a call from Leah saying she was with a Paul…then the day before I left I hear a knock on the front door._

_I opened the door to see Emily, Cassie and Kim. "You worthless bitch! Why don't you fucking leave? It's your fault in the first place. If you had just kept your fucking mouth shut, none of this would have happened. Because of you Sam and Jake are in pain of losing two pack members." Emily yelled out._

"_It's not my fault you and Sam fucked Leah over and made her bitter. It's not my fault Jake is still in love with me and too blinded by the fucking imprint to see her do no fucking wrong. It's not my fault every time Kim gets pregnant she gets a fucking abortion. If you fucking hate them so much to hurt them even more why be with them?!" I yelled back as they all put heads down. "Now if you don't fucking mind, GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY FUCKING PROPERTY!"_

"_You will regret this one day, Isabella!" Emily promised as Cassie just glared._

"_Fuck you!" I yelled out as I slammed the door._

_Next night I called Paul crying saying that I didn't want to stay here by myself. Left my dad a note and waited on Paul and Leah to come get me._

**Present**

Nine fucking years…and I'm fucking back. I was now walking around the Ateara's grocery store when I bumped into a huge fucking body. I looked up to see a broad, well defined chest. My eyes travelling even further to see a huge grin of sparkling white teeth.

"Bella? Is it really you?" That's when I noticed his eyes and I finally smiled. It was Seth!

"Holy shit, Seth!" I said jumping up on him and hugging his neck. "You got huge baby brother!"

"Man oh man! I was so fuckin' worried when you fucking disappreared." Seth said pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm sorry about that, but I've been great actually." I said cheesin.

"Hey Seth, I couldn't find this last thing on the list." Came another familiar voice. Seth and I looked over to see Jared staring at a list.

Seth clicked his tongue and Jared's eyes shot up to us and bugged.

"Jared, you remember Bells, right?" Seth asked as Jared stared at me.

I smiled and waved a hand in front of him. He blinked and stared at my face again. "Jared, are you okay?" I asked and I think he sighed.

What a day this turned out to be….wonder what's gonna happen next.

**Just to be nice I had to give you this one! Here ya go!**


	4. Chapter 4

"People aren't always what you want them to be. Sometimes they disappoint you or let you down, but you have to give them a chance first. You can't just meet someone and expect them to be everything you're looking for and then be angry when they're not every hope and aspiration you projected onto them. It's foolish to believe that someone will be what you imagine them to be. And sometimes, when you give them a chance, they turn out to be better than you imagined. Different, but better."

― **Chloe Rattray, Sacré Noir**

Second chances…are they really what they seem? Can you imprint again? The journals never said anything about. I'm still not sure I did, because this pull to her wasn't as strong as the one to Kim was. Maybe I did…maybe it was a fluke. I don't know all I know is that I am not gonna let her go till I know exactly what the fuck just happened.

Look at me…staring at her like a fucking idiot.

"Hey Jared? I asked if you were okay?" She asked again and I snapped out of the fucking trance like state I was in.

"Fuck…I'm sorry for staring Bella…I was just stunned to see you is all." I stuttered out as she giggled and shook her head.

"What have you been up to?" She asked and my mind did a complete blank slate on me and I felt confused.

"He's the number one carpenter in town, Bells. He can carve anything." Seth said coming to my rescue and boy was I glad he did. Thank the spirits for smooth, calm and collected Seth Clearwater.

"So I hear that Cullen's are looking for me, right?" She asked and we both nodded.

"So it would seem. What all did Uley say?" I asked and she told us all that happened.

"Yeah he's been 'sorry' for too damn long and still moping about it. Uley, Black and the others are dumbasses still." Seth said as I heard a familiar voice that I had missed for so damn long.

"Yo Bells!" We all looked over and Bella smiled hugely as she ran to Paul and jumped in his arms. I swallowed the growl that threatened to erupt from my throat.

"Pauly! Look who I found!" She said excitedly pointing to us.

"Hey Jared, Seth. Long time no see." He said looking over behind him as a blur ran past him and Leah was standing in front of Seth hugging him to death.

"Hot Damn, Baby brother! You got huge!" Leah exclaimed as Bella, Paul and two other people laughed at her.

"Did you think I was gonna be the scrawny little kid after all this time?" Seth asked smiling down to his older sister.

"I hoped." She said as Bella nodded. I noticed she kept glancing over at me and a look of confusion crossed her face.

"Where's Kim?" Paul asked making me look up at him. I felt the bile rise up in my throat at the thought of the whore.

"She left." I said as I looked to Bella, who's eyes widened at that realization.

"I told you she would one day." Bella whispered to Paul, who just nodded.

"You knew?" I asked my shooting up to Paul and Leah, then finally to Bella's sad eyes. She nodded and let out a breath.

"Yeah, Jay. We knew. I tried to tell you back then but your head was so twisted up like Sam and Jacob's that I couldn't get it through your head." Paul said as he turned to Bella. She looked a bit spooked.

"You were happy Jared…we didn't want to ruin it. But yeah…we knew." Leah said sadly.

I couldn't be angry with them, because well it was my own fault. I knew something was wrong with my imprint and every time I tried to talk to her she would shut me out. So it was her fault as well, mainly hers though.

"I'm not angry guys. I'm actually happier now that she's gone." I said as they all smiled at me.

Bella walked over to me and smiled, "You are a strong man to go against your pack. _Sam_ told us everything." She said spitting out Sam's name. I could see the hate in her eyes for the man. The moment her hand touched my arm I felt all tingly and unfortunately very, very fucking horny at that moment.

"I think everyone is waiting for us at the council hall." Paul said as I nodded. I looked to Bella and she smiled and motioned her head.

"We have to drop this stuff off with my wife. She's cooking and you guys can bring your shit to my place. We've got enough room." Seth said as they all nodded.

"How's my dad, Seth?" Bella asked quietly.

"Good, he and mom are actually married now." Seth said and Bella nodded.

"Yeah, Uley told us…this means you really are my baby brother now." She said smiling. "And thank God for that."

"Yep…how bout we get this shit squared away and then head on over to the Council Hall?" I said coming to walk beside Bella.

As soon as we got everything loaded up, we were on our way to Seth's domain. We made it to the house with no problems. Got everything unloaded as Bella, Sheena, Leah and Elena chatted and got to know each other.

_So has our baby brother been treating you right? I know he can be a bit weird at times._ Leah said as Bella and Elena laughed.

_He's been good. Really good. We met at college in Port Ang. From there it was just great. He and Jared have told me all about you all. From what they could remember, I was kind of expecting you to be, sorry if I offend you, but more harsh._ Elena said as Bella started laughing her ass off.

_I've mellowed out…it's this one that you have to look out for now._ Leah said making Bella laugh even harder.

_I'm not that bad._ Bella said defending herself. Paul, Seth and I looked to each other and laughed started to laugh. Leah's husband Elliott was cracking up along with us.

"She's got you there, Bells." Paul said loudly.

_Shut it, nut grape! I'm talkin' here._ Bella yelled out and I saw Seth's eyes widen. My own eyes widened considerably.

"Ah Bells! You promised." Paul said as we started to walk into the house to see all four women laughing up a storm.

"Don't pout Paul…it doesn't look right." Sheena, Paul's wife, said laughing even harder. Bella was leaning on Sheena wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Remember, Remember the fifth of November…" Bella said as she looked at Paul, his eyes grew wide with a look of horror placed firmly on his face.

"No! I refuse." He said at once and actually jumped behind Elliott.

"Ah, Pauly! What's the matter? Are you remembering the bet?" Sheena asked looking evil.

"Ah, Paul now you know you can't hide from us." Leah said smiling, but it looked so damn scary.

"I won't do it. Last time I got so damn tongue tied." He said looking to Elliott for help, who just started cracking up.

"How about this…You start and Eli will finish?" Bella asked as Elliott stopped laughing and jumped behind Seth pushing him forward. I looked to Seth, who actually looked scared.

"No! I remember this shit…I fucking refuse!" Seth said jumping behind me. I looked behind me to see all three fucking grown men.

"Well, well, well Jared…You seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Bella said smiling…I gulped big time. She actually looked so damn good, yet so damn evil.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously, yet cautiously.

"We're gonna play a game, but it will have to wait…so you will come back with us when we get this shit at the Council House over with. Got it?" Bella said in a tone that left no room for argument. I just nodded. "It's a drinking game so don't fret…when Seth, Eli and Paul get drunk…they're gonna end up saying it too. It never failed when Leah and I used to drink with Paul and Seth…then Paul and Eli were there and they play."

"Okay." I said sounding resigned, but inside I was ecstatic to be able to spend time with her. It was so damn weird…did I fucking imprint again? How the fuck is that fucking possible?

**HERE YOU GO MY LOVELIES…FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS…I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. Thank you for reading it. So please read and review and I'll see how fast my brain can cook up the next chapter for you…**

**Love Always,**

**Wheels!**


	5. Chapter 5

HATRED

Heavy hangs this drunken curse

Assuring Man's demise.

Take him down by doleful hearse

Reflect now as he lies,

Educate before 'tis worse,

Decree that love must rise.

**Mark R Slaughter**

Hatred boils down in me as we walk toward the idiotic council building. One of the places I have never wanted to revisit. I feel Jared's eyes raking over me like I was a piece of meat and I knew deep down something happened in that store…I just wondered what the fuck it was. He had that idiot look that my brother and sister had when they im…Ah Shit! Dammit! No! Not now! This is straight bullshit. Why the fuck did this have to happen? I asked myself as my head went back in exasperation.

"Bells, what's up?" Eli asked as he swung an arm over my shoulders. I looked at him with a flat stare and he pulled his arm off.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said pouting.

"What's wrong girl?" Sheena asked as I shook my head.

"I'll tell you later." I said as I sighed out hard.

I didn't even pay attention as we all came to a stop. I looked up and saw the council building and the figures standing outside of it. There stood Jacob, Sam, Collin, Brady, Quil and Embry…and a few new faces as well. I turned to see my brothers and sisters standing tall beside me. No emotion seeped through. I kept my mask like they taught and showed nothing. We walked up closer, not giving anything away.

"Bella, Paul, Leah. We welcome you home." Jacob said standing up tall.

Paul scoffed and smirked. "This was never our home."

That simple statement had Eli smirking. Paul looked to Eli. Eli looked to Jacob. "We are here because you have requested that Bella come. We never leave our own to the lion's mouth. Listen up and listen good. When we return home after this business is finished, she leaves with us. She is part of our pack and we take care of our own. Understand that Paul, Leah and Bella belong to us. They are our family and our pack you no longer have a say about what they do." Eli's voice strong and that Alpha timbre could be heard. Jacob stood still not daring to say another word. Stupid boy.

"We understand." Sam said as they others looked outraged.

Sam and the others walked on into the council building and I felt someone grab hold of my hand. I looked to see Jared standing beside me his eyes hard and his face frozen in a pissed pose.

"It'll be alright, sugar. We're right there with you." Sheena said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and we all walked on in. The moment I walked in I saw Billy sitting there looking remorseful, Old Quil looking decrepit, and Sue Clearwater-Swan smiling down at me.

"Isabella Swan we have requested you to come today for help." Billy said and I looked to my brothers.

"You will speak to me. Show respect for my pack and speak with me." Eli said pulling me behind him.

"If I may ask, who are you?" The old codger asked in his scratchy voice.

"My name is Elliott Redfeather and I am Alpha of the Lakota Pack. I am mated to Leah Redfeather; Brother to Sheena Lahote and Isabella Swan. You will address me and no other of my pack. Be cautious, Old man, I can talk with the best of them." Eli said as Paul chuckle and whispered in my ear. "He sure is full of hot air."

A low growl came from Eli as Paul stood up straight. We stopped smiling and let out masks fall back into place as Leah, Sheena, Paul and I stood straight and in formation behind my brother. I stood to his left in between him and Paul, Leah on his right, Sheena behind her. We were family, but we were pack, regardless of the fact that I didn't shift. I was the one that came up with battle plans. Eli once told me that the way my brain works was one of the best planners he'd ever met. I could plan anything to how a battle would turn out to how a party should go.

"I see. Well Mr. Redfeather we will tell this much. The Cullen's have been requesting her presence about an upcoming battle and the pack have wanted to make amends for their treatment of her, Paul and Leah." Old Quil said as Leah rolled her eyes.

Leah turned to Eli and he nodded. "We told you before that you would regret ever treating her like that. What happened between your imprints and you is on you. Just because you had your heads so far up their asses you couldn't fucking see straight. This is all on you. You threw us away and we did what _family _does best. We stuck together. After this mess is done with, we will be heading home. With Bella."

"And you were correct, Leah. We did regret it and we still do." Jacob said as he started to move closer to us. I moved more into Eli's side as his arm moved to shield me from Jacob's view.

"You will stop where you are pup." Eli said as Jacob halted his actions. "What happened in the past is in the past. For now we will help, but know this: You will have to learn your place when it comes to us."

"I just wanted to apologize in person to Bella." Jacob said as the others nodded in agreement.

"It's up to her if she will hear you out." Eli said looking back at me. I nodded.

"Bella I'm sorry about everything. I know words could never make up for the way I treated you, but I hope it'll be a start." He said looking at me.

"No. I will not forgive you, any of you. We will be here for the duration up until the end of the battle. Then we are leaving and you'll never see us again, of that I promise. I do not forgive and I will never forget." I said holding my head high as I saw Billy's head drop, as well as Old Quil's. Sue smiled and nodded. She understood and always did.

"We'll see how this will turn out, then." Billy said as we all nodded.

"Make sure you are all ready for it." Eli said cryptically. "For the next couple of days we will be resting. If you need any of us, wait until Thursday."

**Hmmm…wonder what Eli's thinking. Ready for what? You'll find out soon. So Bella said her piece…Lol. No forgiveness huh? That sucks. Read, Review and I hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

At Last

Will I finally find you at the end of days,

will you beckon me follow as I see your face?

I shall not ask whither, I shall not ask why

but follow beside you to Hel or the sky.

**Michaela Macha**

To say the things were tense when we left the council house was a huge understatement, but the five of them looked unaffected by what was just said. In fact, they looked gleeful. The moment we stepped foot inside Seth's home it was as if nothing happened, well, with Leah, Paul and Sheena. Eli abruptly pulled Bella away and they disappeared into one of the guest bedrooms.

"Don't worry about them, Jared." Paul said as he saw I was looking toward the hallway they had disappeared to. "They're planning. We learned long ago to never interrupt them. Those two are military buffs and Bella comes up with strategies the U.S. Military and the U.N. would covet. Most of them had never been seen or heard of."

**Bella's POV**

I stood by the door as Eli rummaged through an atlas. Finally he pulled out a map of Washington and laid it down on the desk. I turned on a side lamp and pointed it toward the table directly on the map. "You know that boy has moved toward you the entire time." He said chuckling.

"I do, and I know what's happened, but I didn't think it was possible." I said confused.

"Maybe the spirits reaslised their mistake and granted you and him a better chance for life. Don't be so sad or untrusting sister. Open your heart and let that boy in. He has a good heart." He said and I nodded thinking over what he said as I stared at the map. I saw an opening of a full clearing. I pointed.

"Here. If it's what I think it is…we're gonna need the space. We'll find out the particulars tomorrow, but Leah said that we had a meeting with the bloodsuckers today. We need to keep this low until it's time to show both parties. Unfortunately the pack of pussy's here and the sparkling fairies are needed for this new plan to work. We'll get it done. I've got this brother." I said as he nodded. I circled the big clearing and calculated everything thing. We worked and worked, all the while he was relaying what the others were talking about.

**Jared's POV**

"He's right and when we're deep in it, Eli calls out plays like it's football. Considering he used to be a high school all-star has something to do with it probably. One time we were in the middle of a battle and he called out 'Nigla blitz'. The info just flowed and the plan worked perfectly. I don't know how she does it, but it saved our asses. It sure as hell blows my mind every fucking time." Leah said shaking her head with a small smile. My wolf bristled at that, he loved hearing about his mate, his true mate, take control.

"Or the 'Waymen Turnover'?" Sheena asked.

"Or the 'Fayetteville Run'?" Paul added laughing.

"Those sure are some crazy names. How does she come up with them?" Seth asked looking thoughtful.

"Wow…she's incredible." I sighed out. Everyone looked over at me.

"We know already and we're pretty sure she has already figured it out. Just be good to her, Jay." Paul said fondly, obviously thinking of his sister. "That girl kept me and Leah sane when we moved. If it wasn't for her I'm pretty sure I'd be in jail and would never have met Sheen."

"She and Eli were both in advanced Native American Studies, specializing in Major Native American Battles and movements. They now belong to a group called 'Idle No More'. It's a very empowering organization and seems might be a bit more effective than AIM ever was. Although they are a part of Aim as well. Those two are big Activists and take it very seriously. It's amazing how many people accept her because of her heart. Something they both love to do is end up in the basement, which is their headquarters or battle room, strategize with Lonnie and Teenie in tow." Sheena said smiling.

Native American studies? Idle No More? She was a part of AIM? This shit was making my mind blow away. Bella studied our histories and Majored in it?

"She may be white, but her heart is pure Lakota." Sheena said. "That girl is my sister, and our entire pack is insanely protective of her. Ryan, Lonnie, Trina, Lina and Lottie all keep watch over over. Teenie and Mato are her personal protectors. Mato actually wanted her for his mate, but she told him 'no' for one reason…There was someone else out there for them both."

"They're a team, he knows things about her that no one knows and there are things about him that only she and I know." Leah said.

"She's smart and resourceful." Paul added.

"I'm going back with you." Seth said suddenly.

We all turned to looked at him stunned. What was he thinking? Granted I now wanted to leave as well. In truth I've been contemplating leaving as well. I couldn't stop thinking about all the wasted opportunities we've had and not taken them, but with being a wolf…nothing was ever finalized.

"What?" He asked. "Both of my sisters live far away. I don't' want to lose either of you again."

Leah and Paul looked happy and Elena looked determined. Seems he's already ran this by her.

"This is a big decision, Seth. I hope you've thought it through." Sheena said seriously. "Paul and your sisters were forced away in distrust, anger and hatred. You leaving of your own free will, it will have bigger consequences for you, because for them they were already written off. You can never return here if this is what you decide."

"I understand and am willing to go through what I have to to get my family back." He said adamantly.

"I hope you realize what you're doing baby brother." Said Bella's voice from behind us. We all turned to see her holding a rolled up map.

"I do. Bells, I've lost you and Lee for too damn long and I'm not losing you, either of you again." He said as she smiled and looked to Eli.

"I think we have an extra room for you two." He said smiling, which was a major difference from his facial expressions earlier. "Don't get me wrong…there's a lot of difference between this loosely controlled pack and ours. We're strict, but fair."

"I think that's just what we need." Seth said. "More organization would do me some good."

"I do believe you have something to tell me." Bella said suddenly as she turned to me. I gulped and lost my train of thought.

"I…Bella…I…shit…um…Bella I…imprinted…on…you." I said in a stuttering voice.

"You don't seem too happy about it." She said confused. Hell I was ecstatic that it was her, but shit I couldn't get my bearings with her being with in reaching distance. So I let my body take control, reached out and pulled her to me. My lips descended on hers and she willingly kissed me back. Such a strong kiss and the feeling of the imprint hit me full force. This was so much more than what I had with Kim that I was shaking from the revelation. The full on tingles waving their way through my body as I shuddered and finally pulled back to get some much needed air. She looked at me breathless. Her eyes dazed as she mouthed the word 'wow'. Yeah, you and me both woman.

"Does that seem happy to you?" I asked finally gaining my confidence.

"I accept, Jared, but other than that kiss, that was fan-fucking-tastic by the way, we're gonna have to take it slow." She said and I nodded as I pulled her to me tighter.

"Fine by me." I said as we stood there still trying to catch our breaths.

"Now that was a fucking kiss!" Paul whooped as everyone just laughed.

"Unfortunately, you're not gonna get to claim her anytime soon. We have to meet with the Cullen's tonight. Are you gonna be okay with that?" Leah asked Bella as she nodded into my chest. I could feel her inhale my scent and my wolf jolted at the thought of claiming her as mine. To mark her as my mate, it was something that he'd wanted ever since he'd first saw her, but Kim was always in the way for the Man. It didn't make sense to me, but no time to ponder it.

"When do we leave?" Bella asked looking over at Eli.

"Actually right now. We're meeting them in Thrity minutes…so I figured we could walk." He said and we all nodded.

**Thrity Minutes Later**

We came up on the boundary line where the Pack and Cullen's were already speaking.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as we all walked up. She stood beside Eli and Paul, never leaving their side. My wolf bristled at that, knowing I could keep her safe, but I knew that she had complete trust in her brothers. They'd been her protectors for so long, that it only stood to reason.

"Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward." She said as they all gaped at the woman she'd become. It had been eleven years since they had seen her, and only nine for us. Hell, I was floored when I first saw her beauty and even more so now.

"Bella, how have you been?" Carlisle asked and Bella smirked.

"You will address me, bloodsucker." Eli said with obvious disdain. "You will not talk to Bella unless she wishes it."

"Bella surely we can talk." Esme said.

"What the fuck did I just say?" Eli asked calmly. "You will not speak unless she wishes it. I suggest you not do it again, because unlike the La Push pack we have no treaty with you."

The Cullen's all gasped in shock. "I suggest that you all do as you're told." Sam said wisely, looking a bit freaked, but barely showing it.

"Speak with me and tell me what it is you are needing Bella for?" Eli asked.

"There is a battle coming and we need her, because it will be the only way to rid us of this evil person." Jasper said speaking up.

"Who?" Bella asked looking at him.

"Victoria." He said and Bella's eyes bugged.

"She's still alive? How the fuck is she still alive?" She asked looking to Eli. "That's the bitch that almost killed me all that time ago."

"Then she will die. We have some planning to do, little sister. We will help because it is our sister that this bitch is after. Paul, Call Lonnie, Teenie and Mato. Tell them it's an order to get their big asses down here now." Eli said effectively dismissing everyone and we started to walk away.

"Bella, can we talk?" Edward asked looking at Bella.

"No." She said walking over toward me and grabbed my hand. I looked back to see Sam, Jacob and the others as well as all the Cullen's looking shocked and confused. Fuck 'em.

**So here you are. Just so you know I was in a rush last chapter, sorry. Now here is a bit of the meeting with the Cullens. IDLE NO MORE and AIM are two Native American Activist groups and they are big organizations. Look more into them if you want. **

**Some of you asked very good questions and I thank you for them…although I can't answer them because if I do it'll give away a lot more than I want you to know at the time.**


	7. Chapter 7

We must develop and maintain the capacity to forgive. He who is devoid of the power to forgive is devoid of the power to love. There is some good in the worst of us and some evil in the best of us. When we discover this, we are less prone to hate our enemies. – **Martin Luther King, Jr.**

We need help and the only person who could help us wants nothing to do with us. How are we to get her back on our side along with Paul, Leah and their mates? Now it seems Jared and Seth have sided with them. I remember when that actually happened and when Jared and Seth finally broke and spoke their minds. Much to my and Sam's pissy attitude.

_I watched in a pissed off mood as Paul took one look at us._

"_You motherfuckers will fuckin' be hurtin' without me here and you fucking know it. You dare turn against one of your fuckin' own to think you're better than her? She was one of us longer than fuckin' Cassie. Been a sister too us and more. She cooked and opened her fuckin' home to us. Fuckin' bandaged us when we were fuckin' injured. Took all the jokes in fuckin' stride. I may agreed with her choice in men, but I sure as hell love her like my fuckin' sister. Just fuckin' wait. I will be laughing if I ever fuckin' come back to see that you're women all fuckin' left you for some fucknut. If this is what imprintin' is about…then I don't fuckin' want it." Paul growled at us as we all stood there fuming._

"_We don't need you or Leah. We can do all this without you. You were just dead weight and so was she." I said glaring. How dare he talk about my imprint like that. "We don't need you. You're nothing more than a drunken man whore anyway."_

"_I may be a drunk and a fuckin' man whore but at least I've got more fucking sense than you all ever fucking will. I'll be happy to end up an old man by himself. So fuck you all!" He yelled as he through his last bag in his truck and sped off. _

"_You all fucking make me sick. I hate that I ever fuckin' looked up to any of you." Seth growled out as he started to stalk away._

"_Seth's right. You guys are nothing more than fuckin' idiots." Jared said his face set in a hard glare._

"_Jared you'd go against your own pack as well? Seth?" Sam asked looking a little horrified, but his jaw set._

"_In a fuckin' heartbeat. If that's what you do to people who go against you…I'd rather be gone." Jared said as Seth placed a hand on his arm. "Let's git Seth. I don't want to be around them any longer."_

_Through out the years after that they hardly spoke to us. Even after Cassie, Emily and Kim left…they never really spoke to us. We tried, but not a word said that wasn't laced with venom. _

_Then two years ago we got a call from Doc Fang and the groovy bunch demanding to see Bella. _

"_We've come back to get Bella." Edward said as we all growled. _

_The unthinkable then happened. Jared phased back human and spoke before either Sam or I could._

"_What do you want with her leech? Last time I checked you didn't want her." Jared said his voice just straight hatred._

"_I made a mistake all that time ago and I need her. We will be in the middle of a battle in the next two years…She is the key player and we need her." Alice said looking over at us._

"_Only when it suits your needs huh?" He spat out. You could see the disgust in his eyes. His anger though wasn't just directed at them, but at us as well._

"_Where is she?" Emmett asked._

"_She left. Seven years ago, she left. We've not heard from here in seven fucking years!" He growled out._

"_My sister has left. So if you'll excuse us. Jared and I are leaving. We will not help you. We will not lift a finger. You've brought this on to yourselves and we will relish in the moment you all die for causing her so much pain." Seth said to them, but we heard the double meaning in his voice._

"_I got a vision of her in Rapid city, South Dakota once…but it was only for a moment." Alice said and my ears perked up. South Dakota? What would she be doing in South Dakota?_

_**We need her here.**__ Sam said through the link._

_**I know.**__ I said as all the wolves agreed._

_**Will you help us find her?**__ I asked, already knowing the answer, Seth and Jared._

_**Hell no! You want her! You fuckin' find her!**__ They said as they took off in a run back toward the reservation._

_**I'll search out Paul first…He could have went to visit his aunt and Bella might be with him in Rapid City.**__ Sam said and I nodded. __**I'm not leaving yet though…I still have some shit to get squared away.**_

That was two years ago and Sam didn't leave until nine months ago. Now here we stand I just watched the most beautiful girl that I hurt walk away holding hands with Jared. The look on his face was smug and she looked happy. What the fuck did I just do.

We had been here for hours talking and trying to come up with a strategy, when Edward finally spoke to me.

"She won't talk to you either?" Edward asked and I just nodded numbly.

"She won't speak to any of us. Aside from Jared and Seth and from the look in Jared's eyes it seems as though he imprinted again. I didn't think it was possible." Quil said looking ashamed.

"What did you mutts do to her?" Rosalie asked scathingly.

"We didn't believe her when she told us that two of our imprints had cheated on us. We didn't even listen to her reasons…or account for the fact that she couldn't lie for shit. We were just angry and took it out on her. She left afterwards and yeah…" I answered trailing off in shame.

"Stupid!" Came a deep baritone voice from the side of us. "Just so fucking stupid."

We all turned to see three huge Native men standing there with their arms crossed. "You know if I didn't know any better, Mato…I'd say they were talkin' bout our baby sister." The one of the left of the middle one said tauntingly.

"You're right Lon…and I'm pretty sure she's pissy at the moment." Said the one on the right.

"Both of you shut it. If anyone gets the pleasure of beating the shit out of these pups it's me…reason? She was my first choice as a mate." The middle one said smirking.

"You can't just come here and think you know everything." Embry said growling.

"But I think we can…considering we were called down here by our FUCKING ALPHA!" The one on right said.

"Calm down, Teenie. You'll see her soon. Hopefully the moment you inhale that delicious scent you'll be calmer than you have been." Lon said chuckling.

"I can't help it if I'm twitchy. If I'm away from sister for too long I get jumpy. I am after all one of her personal protectors." Teenie said laughing.

"Mato, lets git. We gotta go find our dictator." Lonnie said chuckling. And within no time at all the three disappeared into the forest not making a single fucking sound.

What the fuck?

**Here ya go. Chapter 7 for ya ladies…**


	8. Chapter 8

_Revolution from disoulution, hypnotizing and demoralizing_

_Pleasure of the future, too much for today_

_How many hours will I let slip away_

_Before I realize existing and living_

_Are not the same_

**_Fantasy – Ms Mr_**

I've felt pain before, even if it was beyond everything I could ever comprehend…it was still love that came from my heart. Something I deluded my seventeen year old self was something true. I see now how idiotic I was and how completely deluded I was. Paul was my hero, my brother; Eli my friend and strong brother; Sheena my sister and true friend; Leah my rock and shoulder, my sister in every way that mattered. The pack my family. Mato, my flirt of a friend, was the best friend I could ask for. The difference between him and Jake was that Mato actually listened to me and moved on; because he knew what I said was logical. Teenie my idiotic little brother and confidante on certain matters. Lonnie my goofy, pervy friend, who knew how to make me laugh no matter what. This was my family and I was so grateful for them all.

We were all sitting around Seth's house talking and catching up when a knock came to the door. Seth got up and opened the door. I saw Eli's wicked smile and shook my head the moment I was picked up from the couch and pulled into a bone crushing hug as someone inhaled my scent. "Teenie! I just brushed my hair!" I said in mock anger.

"I'm sorry, sister, but you've been gone too long." He said whining as he inhaled deeply and I smiled hugging him back.

"Teen, we've only been gone four days." I said and he laughed.

"I know but it's been hard on me." He said as he set me on my feet.

"And we've missed ya, sweetie." Lon's voice said next to my ear.

I cheesed as I heard Eli and Paul laugh. "Lonnie!" I squealed turning around and jumped up into his awaiting arms.

"You best be givin' me one of them hugs, sugar." Mato said as I laughed and looked to my left to see him holding his arms out for me. I jumped and he easily caught me as he pulled me up into a hug and inhaled deeply. "Ahh, that's better."

"Finally get your fix, Mato?" Eli asked laughing.

"Shiieet! Had to. Been gone to long, Aye!" He said and we all laughed. Only he would bring up his addiction to my scent. I turned around to look at Jared and he seemed to be having a bit of internal struggle. Oh shit. This was probably hard for him. My bad. Not used to this imprint shit. I looked at Eli and he winked. I decided to take Eli's advice and try to open my heart to him.

"Oh, shit. Mato, Lonnie, Teenie this is Jared Cameron. Jared this is Mason Runningbear or rather Mato, Lonnie TallChief, and Tyler LongTree or rather Teenie. Mato and Teenie have been assigned to me as my personal protectors. Always have been since we first met." I said as Jared stood up to his full height. He was as tall as Teenie and that was saying something, since Teenie was 6'7". "He imprinted on me."

Three pairs of eyes shot to me and then to Jared. One was looking smug, one was looking amused, and the last one of hurt, but understanding. I hate seeing Mato looking so hurt. "Mato, let's take a walk okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"Don't get lost this time, Mato!" Teenie said laughing. "I'll be behind ya'll"

I nodded and pulled Mato's 6'6" muscular frame out the front door and down a dirt path beside Seth's home. We walked in silence for part of the way, just enjoying the walk and silence.

"Bells, I know you want him. I can see it in your eyes and I also see the hesitation. If he's meant to be with you than I accept that. You should too. We knew before that we weren't right for each other, no matter how much it hurts me to say otherwise. I knew that what you said was true, I knew it. I just held out some hope that you'd come to me. Don't shut him out. I'm sure he'd give up everything for you. Something I couldn't have done, no matter how much you would have wanted me to. If the spirits deem you both to be together than Wakan Tanka should be the only one you listen to little sister." He said as I felt the tears rise up in my eyes. I swear he could always bring me to tears. "Open your eyes and your heart and listen with new ears, because you'll see what we've always seen…you my dearest sister, are worth it."

"Shut up, Mato. You just want to see me cry." I joked, but he knew I took his words to heart. He was right and only he and Paul had the balls to tell me when I was being too stubborn.

"Of course." He said as he put his arm around my shoulder and we walked the path in silence. I heard footsteps behind us and looked back to see Jared and Teenie walking behind us. I stopped and smiled at them as Teenie winked at me. Jared has an intense look on his face and I noticed that he was kind of watching the ground.

"Jared." I said as his head shot up to my face and small smile graced his beautiful, luscious lips. I just felt the need to bite them. Well, that was weird. "We need to really talk."

"Yeah. Um…do you guys think that you could give us a bit of privacy?" he asked as Mato and Teenie looked at each other and smirked.

"We could, but we're being followed by your pack and I'm not leaving my sister here to listen to their filth." Teenie said looking at me in adoration.

"Oh, Teenie…that's enough. At least gives us a five minute head start." I said and they relented as I pulled Jared's hulking form with me. "I know you heard everything that Teenie and I said, so I have a question for you…will you leave with us?"

Jared's eyes shot up and were staring into mine. "Yes." He said without any hesitation at all.

"Will you do as I ask on the battlefield? You cannot control me; I will be on the battlefield more often than not. I am third in command of our pack, regardless of the fact that I cannot shift." I said and he looked with deep concentration and finally relented a sigh.

"I have no choice but to accept it. I have a feeling that you're really stubborn. But if I feel too strongly about something will you promise to do as I say?" He asked and it was my turn to concentrate on my answer.

"Yes." I finally said as he nodded with a smile. "Come on we have to get back."

He smiled wider and grabbed my hand as we started to walk back up the path. He pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed my knuckles gently. I relished in the feeling of his lips. It was now getting dark and we walked a little quicker toward the house. I felt a feeling of dread enter my gut and the moment we made it out of the forest there was the Pack of Pussy's and My Dad…he actually looked pissed off at the pack. Seems Mama Sue told him everything. I smirked and ran to my dad as he pulled me into a deep hug.

"I've missed you baby girl. Don't ever fuckin' do that to me again, ya hear?" He whispered into my hair.

I looked over to see Sam, Jake and the other glaring at Jared. I pulled Jared's hand and pulled him behind me. Mato, Teenie and Lonnie busted out laughing. Eli and Paul looked proud, Sheena and Leah looked like they wanted to laugh. Seth looked confused.

"You know I swear if you were native you'd have already dun shifted." Eli said smiling.

"Thanks, bro." I said grinning.

"You're instincts are kickin' in to high gear. I love watchin you be protective." Jared whispered into my ear as I shuddered in pleasure.

"Ah, that's the face!" Lonnie said as I froze on the spot to see Eli and Paul looking pissed off. Lonnie stopped and slowly turned to see his Alpha and Beta looking so pissed off. Damn Lonnie and his big fuckin' mouth, but I'll tell ya that mouth can do wonders for a girl. Shit.

"What face?" Eli asked as I turned my head looking to trees on my left.

"You didn't!" Paul growled out.

Sheen and Lee were holding in their laughs, but Lee being the worst let out a snort. "You fuckin' knew?" Paul and Eli growled out.

"Damn, Eli, Paul; we all fuckin' knew. Even Mato fuckin' knew." Teenie said and I was cursing him in his head. He caught my look and froze. Yeah dumbass!

"How long?" Eli asked and I shrunk back behind his glare. Fuck he was pissed. I got to my knees and bared my neck, casting my eyes down. I fuckin' knew better than to piss off my brother of an Alpha.

"Five years ago, but it stopped two years ago." I said quickly as he pulled my chin up.

"That's all you had to say, sister." He said as he pulled me into a hug. I felt another body hug me and knew it was Paul.

"I'm sorry, but it was a while back and I didn't think it really mattered." I said and they both cracked their necks.

"We don't want you hurt…but since the spirits decided to give you a mate, we now hope you'll be home more often." Paul joked and I nodded. I looked up to see Jared looking confused.

"I'll explain later." I whispered and he nodded pulling me to him.

Eli then looked to the pack and glared. "What do you all want?"

Oh…Shit…He's fuckin' pissed. Ah, hell.

**I'm sooooo sorry my lovelies, but I have been going and going all fuckin' weekend. Not one moment of rest. Family has basketball championships goin on all over. So we've been run ragged.**

**So here you are the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**FAE! IF YOU ARE READING THIS IM GLAD YOU LIKE IT!**

**Love Aways,**

**Wheels! HK!**


	9. Chapter 9

I have heard your songs and have seen

your dancing shadows around the bright

fire. At a time belonging to the past,

which I hardly remember, some of us

joined you and sat with you at the

fire. We became members of your

pack, went hunting with you, protected

your pups, helped you, feared you,

loved you.

**Author Unknown**

Explain what? I wondered, but I think I may have a clue as to what they were arguing about. She slept with him…I can't really be pissed, because, well, because it was before me. I looked toward Eli and watched as the situation escalated.

"I asked what the hell you all want? Gonna answer me or stand there like idiots?" Eli asked glaring at them all. I wanted to crack up laughing. I looked over to see Paul grinning. "Did I not make myself clear? I said we were to have a few days of rest. Now do if you don't fucking mind. I would like to relax with my family. So please 'Oh Great Alpha' turn tail and run."

Sam looked pissed off as did all the others. I looked over to Leah and wanted to laugh so bad. "Did my husband stutter? He said get your dumbasses off of my brother's property. Now git."

"Be good dogs and take a hike. We would like to relax." Sheena said raising an eyebrow.

"Please just go." Bella said looking over at all of them.

"Just because you look stoic don't mean shit. I look like that all the time. Remember you messin' with older wolves here boys. Better be watchin' the attitude pups." Mato said smirking.

"Ah…the lil' pups wanna play. Well come get it." Lonnie said looking a bit sinister.

"Lon, cool it. We can't be makin' enemies here now can we? We gotta work with 'em. I can't wait to get back home." Teenie said as I just burst out laughing.

Everyone, and I mean everyone, turned to stare at me. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I looked over at the pissed off faces of Sam and crew and laughed even harder. "Will you just leave? No one, and I mean No One, wants you over here. Go back to Sam and get your women to make you something to eat." I said when I got done laughing.

"Jared, you're in deep water as it is. I wouldn't press your luck." Jacob said.

Now I was pissed. "Fuck you Jacob? I wasn't the one who said shit to her. I genuinely liked her and you were supposed to love her…not my fault all this shit came out when it did. Just because you're still pining after her doesn't mean squat to me. All I know is that this woman is mine and I will kill you if you even fuckin' try to get near her." I snarled at him. "I hereby relinquish my bond to this pack and invoke my tribal right to leave this reservation."

I watched as Jacob and Sam crumpled to their knees. "Let's see you try and stop me from leavin' now."

"I hereby relinquish my bond to this pack and invoke my tribal right to leave this reservation." Seth said after I did and we watched as the fell to the ground again. "You will learn not to fuck with us. I told you once and I'll tell you again…You all fucking make me sick. I hate that I ever fuckin' looked up to any of you. I mean it."

Bella grabbed my hand and squeezed and that was when I noticed that I was shaking in anger. I stopped suddenly and pulled her closer to me and nuzzled her neck. I looked to Eli and he nodded. "I hereby pledge my loyalty to my Alpha Elliot Redfeather of the Lakota Pack."

Eli looked dazed as he felt the power reach him. "I hereby pledge my loyalty to my Alpha Elliot Redfeather of the Lakota Pack." Seth repeated and Eli looked giddy with power.

"Eli?" Bella and Leah asked together.

"I'm fine, just a rush of power." He said a bit breathless. "You all need to leave now."

The La Push pack looked nervous and kind of skittish. Jacob and Sam took off and the pack followed them.

"What the fuck just happened?" Charlie asked. I forgot he was here. Oh shit! I have to tell him about the imprint…oh shit, he's gonna shoot me. Does he have his piece on him? No. Thank you God! "Bella? What's going on?"

His eyes were looking between me and Bella, then to Eli, who had Leah in his arms, than to Paul and Sheena. "You're all home! Thank God, I've been worried like hell. Not once could you even give me a fucking call?"

"Sorry Dad, but it's been kinda…well, you know what I'm not gonna lie, we were trying to keep distance from this place because of all the shit that had went down before. We were written off as nothing more than trash and we just couldn't come back here." Bella said as Paul and Leah came to stand beside her.

"We're sorry, Dad. We should've told you." Paul said and my eyes bugged.

"Dad?" Seth and I chocked out.

"Charlie adopted me when I was seventeen. My mom and dad died…so I was alone. He took me in. he let me live here on the rez and would come to see me all the time. Wanna know somethin' else? Bella's been my sister since she was thirteen. That's why we were so close…we just didn't say anything to any of you. Dad, we're sorry, but Lee and I were cast away because we stood up for Bella." Paul explained and Charlie looked pissed.

"Well, can't do anything about it now…" Charlie said trailing off. "You've been here for how long and already you and Jared are together?"

"He imprinted on me, Dad." Bella explained and I let out a sigh of relief when I noticed his hand twitched.

"And you just relinquished your rights to the tribe, I take it you're gonna go with them when they leave?" Charlie asked and I just nodded. " So introduce me now?"

"Right, Dad this is my wife Sheena Lahote, This is Leah's husband, Elliot Redfeather, These three goons are Mato, Teenie and Lonnie." Paul said pointing to all of them.

"Dad, we're leavin' too." Seth said and Charlie looked a bit torn.

"You know they have some good ice fishin' up in South Dakota during the winter." Bella said as Charlie smiled.

"Maybe…Let's see what Sue has to say about that. Leah? Do I get a hug?" Charlie asked and Leah, who had tears in her eyes, ran to Charlie's arms. Well he is her stepdad anyways. "Well I'm going to head home for a bit and I'll see you all tomorrow and I'll bring Sue with me. We'll catch up tomorrow."

"Bye Dad." All four of them said as Charlie waved walking back toward his block.

"Let's get on in the house, guys…we have a game to play." Bella said grinning.

"Oh, no." Seth, Mato, Teenie, Paul, Eli and Lonnie groaned.

I think I may be a little intimidated by my imprint.

**Been a while I know, but been running ragged…finally got some time to myself. Reviews are always welcomed.**


	10. Chapter 10

July moonlight shines

Your pretty little head on my shoulder

Pull over on the side of the road

Oh my God, you're something

Like nothing I've ever seen

If I'm asleep girl, let me dream

**Give it all we got tonight – George Strait**

You know…I've never really like country songs…but there's something about George Strait that just makes you want to get into that sensual mode. I personally think it's his voice. He just oozes sensuality and sexuality. I don't know…but here I am laying in my little brothers spare bedroom staring at the ceiling thinking about what happened last night and the feel of the chest beneath me. Yeah…slow my ass. I fucked him. Damn it. I blame the hormones and liquor. But in reality it was my own fault really, I knew it.

So here I am breathing in the scent of Jared and smiling to myself as he finally started to stir.

"Good morning." He said and finally released me. I jumped up and ran like a bat out of hell. I would've been gone before but I couldn't get free of his iron grip. I had to pee like a Russian race horse in the Kentucky derby with a glue truck behind it. I know I've heard that from somewhere…oh right the mini pimp from Friday After Next.

I took care of my needs and made my way back into the room to see Jared already had his shorts on. He was smiling and my heart, unfortunately for me, melted. I hate being mushy…there's something about all the fluffiness of it makes me want to puke, but here I am thinking about a love song by George Strait. Thank God no one can hear my thoughts, they'd have thought I was crazy.

"Hey Girl." He said pulling a t-shirt over his head and pulling it down to cover the deliciousness of his abs.

"Hey." I said smiling. "Had to pee."

Well that was awkward…

"Yeah, now that ya mention it…can you move so I can go?" He asked and I hurried to my suitcase to get dressed. How in the seven levels of hell did I forget I was naked? Who in the living hell does that? I started to chuckle to myself as I got dressed.

"What's so funny?" Jared asked as I pulled my shirt up. I turned back to see him looking all sexy like, leaning against the door frame smirking at me. I shrugged and finished pulling my pants up.

"I forgot I was naked. I was just wondering who does that?" I answered him.

"I didn't mind, and it seems neither did you." He said and I nodded.

He started toward the door singing lowly to himself. I don't even think he knew I was listening to him. "I cross my heart and promise to, give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true. In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine."

I froze and stared at him, letting a gasp slip past my lips. He stopped and turned to me looking a little and winked. He kept singing as he walked out the door and down the stairs. I shook my head and followed after him. The moment I made it downstairs I came face to chest with Teenie. I looked up and saw his grinning face.

"Ugh…Teenie it's too early." I groaned and he shook his head still smiling.

"Oh, no, little sister. You have to…a bet is a bet. You're not chickening out are you?" Teenie asked and I scowled. I never chicken out.

"Fine." I growled out and he smiled. He pulled his arm out like a gentleman and we took off out the door. I looked over to see everyone looking at us confused. I didn't say a word, I just continued to let Teenie drag me away from the rest of the family. I looked back as we stepped outside and saw Jared looking extra confused. Teenie stopped and I jumped on his back as he lowered himself. I wrapped my legs around his torso and he shot off. I hollered back that we'd be back soon.

"Do you got your phone on you?" Teenie asked the moment we stopped at the top of the cliffs.

"No…why?" I asked a bit weary.

"Oh." He said. "Good."

He then picked me up in a bridal position and proceeded to jump off the top of the cliff. Yeah I pretty much screamed the entire way. When we hit the water I found myself propelled out of the water and thrown in a different direction. Pushing my way back up I looked around for my brother and couldn't see him anywhere. He didn't have to throw me.

"Teenie, you asshole!" I yelled out and found my brother laughing his ass off on the shore.

I took off swimming toward him and noticed the feel of eyes on me. I swam faster, as if I could out swim whatever was in the water. Teenie had stopped laughing and made his way to me in the water to pull me out. The moment we hit the shore I jumped off and he shifted into his beautiful silver wolf that had four black legs and one black patch over his left eye. I used to tease him about it, sayin' he had a permanent black eye. My eyes scanned the area and I turned my head slightly to see Teenie's eyes trained out toward the horizon. That's when I saw her. Never gonna forget the hair. Victoria.

"Teenie, she won't do anything…she's just scoping out where I am. Let's get on down the road for now. Gonna have to tell Big brother about this." I said as he nodded and lowered himself and as I watched Victoria smile, I smiled and waved as Teenie sped off into the trees back toward Seth's home.

**Jared's POV**

I looked out and watched as she raced away with Teenie. Last night was one of the best nights in my life. There was something about her that just took my breath away. The feel of her skin on mine and the feel of her lips around my dick was one of an unsuspecting, but very pleasurable, change in our relationship. It's weird. I feel like I've known her my whole life and, yet, I only got reacquainted with her a couple of days ago.

This is just so weird. But I like it.

"What's up with you?" Mato asked as I kept watching the door.

"Just…waitin' on Bells." I admitted.

He laughed.

"Sorry for laughing, but it's just funny cause you're about bad as Teenie when he's been away from her for too long." Mato said still laughing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked a bit curious.

"Only Teenie can get her out of her comfort zone. He's the only one that will try stupid shit with her when she wants to try something new. They took a Karate class just to pass the time, then took beading class. They know seven different European languages. They know nine different tribal languages, 'just in case we end up in Navajo country or being attacked by Apache's'. those were Teenie's words." Mato said as I looked at him a little strange. "Yep and if I'm correct, they are cliff diving, because she made a bet with him last night that you two wouldn't have sex. And you did. So she's reaping the consequences."

"Okay…That's just strange." I said more to myself than him.

"Yep…but that's normal." Eli said walking into the living room where we were.

"Of course that's normal…otherwise it wouldn't be Bells and Teenie." Leah laughed out.

"With out each other I think the two of them would have so much weirdness built up that they would go crazy." Sheena said sitting down on the one man couch.

"That's just them. You'll learn to live with it, Jay." Paul said picking Sheena up and sitting her on his lap.

"O-kay." I said. What else was I supposed to say? I have no fucking clue.

**Edward POV**

So she came back single only to end up with a mutt. That was just great. I let her go and that's my fault. She turned out beautifully and in a way I am glad I did what I did. I can't do anything about it, but I know I can help her have a better future. I will help kill this threat against her. I also had to apologize for doing what I did to her.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Jasper asked and I looked up to see my entire family standing there.

"Nothing?" I asked rather than said.

"Really cause I felt determination and then resolve come from you."

"Just leave it be. I am going to do what I am going to do regardless of anyone else's interference and we will see how things will turn out then. I, first, have to apologize to Bella for the things I said to her when I left." I said turning back to look out the window.

"What did you say?" Alice asked. It was amazing sometimes how I could keep her guessing by making last minute decisions. She truly did love Bella and all I did was take her best friend away. But she could have been a better friend and not try and push Bella to do thing she didn't like, but then again that was what I had been doing as well. So I told them what I said.

"You're an asshole." Rose said and I nodded.

"It was a long time ago, Rose. And I've regretted it everyday." I said and Jasper nodded that he could feel my remorse and regret for the things I had done.

Maybe now was the time to get things out in the open and move on. She has…I will to. I have to. Dear God help me, I think I'm gonna head to Denali for a day. I said and stood up. They all looked at me and I smirked. "I'll be back." I said speeding off.

**Alice's POV**

"He'll be back tomorrow. He's…um…gonna…lose his um…virginity to Tanya." I stumbled out a little embarrassed at what the vision entailed. Omg I didn't need to see that.

"Finally." Emmett said as he grabbed Rose and took off to their room.

"Come on, Ali. Let's go listen to the radio for a while." Jasper said as he pulled me up the stairs.

"Don't worry Esme, he'll be fine. He'll be happy when he comes back." I yelled back as I followed Jasper.

This was going to be too damn interesting. I wish I could see the wolves, but damn I can't. We'll see what will go down soon.

**So I have decided to be a tad bit fluffy…it's weird for me to write this…yeah Read and review plz. Always looking for other things and George Strait owns his songs and the rest belong to S.M. Except Sheena, Mato, Teenie, Eli and Lonnie…they are my buddies.**


	11. Chapter 11

_My one great talent lies in making__  
__those who wrong me suffer horribly._

That solitary moment of clarity that you have before everything you know goes to shit? Yeah I had that about the same time we made it to my brothers and saw them all standing outside waiting. Guess super hearing was at its best right now. I saw Eli smirk as I jumped off of Teenie's back and ran to him.

"What's this? Wolf back riding, Bells?" Eli asked.

"We've come to report of a nuisance on the reservation. We've spotted the Red Head in the ocean." Teenie said as Jared made his way to me and looked me over. I knew it was all instinct and I didn't mind one bit.

"So she's made initial contact. Well we've got a few days to go before actually have to fight." Eli surmised as we stood around. "Sister, it's almost time to get to our planning, but we'll leave that for tomorrow. Right now we've got to get to your Father's so we can introduce ourselves formally."

I groaned. Oh, yeah…

"Don't be like that, Bells. We've both gotta do this." Leah said as I nodded.

We made our way to Dad and Sue's house and I held my breath. I felt Jared squeeze my hand lightly and smiled. I knocked on the door and waited. And waited. When I was getting ready to turn around the door opened and I saw my dad standing there looking like the big man he was.

"Hey Dad. Thought we'd come and catch up with you and Sue." I said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Well come on in guys and sit down." He said as we all made our way into the house. Eli actually looked a tad bit nervous. That was a change.

"I'd like to formally introduce myself to you both. My name is Elliott Redfeather and I married Leah." Eli said and I smiled.

"My name is Sheena Lahote and I am wife to Paul Lahote. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Sheena said and I knew we made the right choice in coming to see my dad and Sue.

"Eli we're gonna go for a walk and let you all catch up and whatnot." Mato said as he, Teenie and Lonnie walked out of the house.

"Well start with when Paul disappeared first." Charlie said and we began the long launch of our stories.

**Mato's POV**

As much as it pained me. I had to get out of that mushy shit before Teenie would open his gob and get us all into trouble with their parents.

"So what do you think, Mato? Should we go have a little fun with the locals?" Teenie asked as he nodded toward where the La Push pack of pussies were standing around talking to one of theirs in a green apron in front of a store.

"Just don't get us thrown in jail. Last time we ended up in jail, because of your shit, sister went berserk on us." Lonnie pointed out and I had to agree. Bells was awfully scary when she was pissed off.

"I think a lesson needs to be taught in how we run shit." I said as they both nodded. We let our masks fall into place as we started our trek. The moment the wind blew from our direction toward them they all froze and looked up to see us. They or rather their leader, Sam, walked over toward us with two others following him. Just like little pups.

"Can we help you?" He asked as I looked to my brothers.

"We need to have it out now before there can be peace between us." I stated and they actually nodded.

"Follow us." He said as we nodded and followed them all toward the woods.

The moment my feet touched the soil of the forest I stripped and shifted into my wolf, followed closely by my brothers.

Soon we were all in clearing that smelled of Vamp and Wolf. I popped my huge neck and faced off with Sam. He lunged and tried to get my side but in a moment's notice I shifted back and did a flip shifting before I landed on my feet. I jumped after him and pinned him to the ground my teeth buried deep in his neck as he whimpered. I stood up and let go, turning to walk back to my brothers.

Teenie moved up and Jacob's wolf stepped forward. Teenie laughed at how the younger wolf thought he was top shit.

_This is gonna be too easy._ Teenie laughed, but Lonnie hushed him.

_Just watch your flank…he looks like a biter._ Lonnie said in warning.

_Got it Lon._ Teenie said in thanks.

We sat and waited for Jacob to make a move. And make a move he did. Jacob came lunging toward Teenie as Teenie waited for him to get close in enough and in the last minute he switch and faked a left before Teenie was careening toward a tree trunk. Teenie used his feet and pushed off the trunk, effectively breaking it, to propel himself back toward Jacob, who made the mistake of looking away. Teenie landed on his back and bit down on Jacob's neck. Total submission, plus a little humiliation.

Teenie was back at my side.

Lonnie was up and against Embry.

_He's a logical fighter._ I said as Lonnie nodded.

_Got it._ Lon said as I laughed out.

Lon's style of fighting was unpredictable. You never knew what he would do.

Embry watched every move Lon made as he walked up toward him. Embry lashed out to get a reaction. Lon played a bit with him before finally getting serious. Embry was trying to figure out, it seemed, the best way to take him down. Lonnie came barreling at him and shifted kicking his foot straight into Embry's snout before shifting back to rush him on his left side, making him fly into a nearby trunk. The whimper heard was from Embry as he slowly picked himself up. Lonnie pounced then and bit into the back of his neck.

The moment another whimper was heard Lon let go and we shifted back. Just as they did.

"And that boys. Is that. You got me?" I asked as they all nodded. "You will not talk to her. You will not have anything to do with her. Or we can do this again."

Lon, Teen and I turned and ran back toward our discarded clothes.

**Jake's POV**

I just got my ass whooped and I'm afraid now, I'll never be able to really talk to her.

"Let's go guys." Sam said sullenly.

"Yep…" Em said quietly as we all slowly walked back toward our clothes.

This is gonna suck ass.

**Okay so update for you all hope you loved it. I own nothing.**


	12. Chapter 12: Heritage and Prayers

**A/N: As it is I have been getting into my heritage even more and pulling strength from the Great Spirit to deal with things that have been going crazy in my life. Unfortunately I have not updated because my cousin was in a serious car wreck with two my friends. I have been asking for strength to keep my head up for them. We blessed them while they were in the hospitals and still continue to do so. We've been sweating and looking for answers to purify ourselves before we continue to pray for them. We have to do what we have to…you deal with your ways and we have ours. But I am hoping that we have done a great job for them. So I am happy to say that I have finally updated this for you all. **

War can be avoided,

and it ought to be avoided.

I want no war.

**Chief Joseph – Nez Pearce**

It's been two days since and tomorrow is the battle. The La Push pack has decided that it's time to make nice and hasn't said anything. My brothers and sisters have decided that we needed a sweat. Jared, Seth and Elena didn't know what to do, so we showed them. As we spoke of what was to come and how serious this sweat was for us, Seth decided now was the best time to learn. So in Seth's backyard we made the lodge. Mato stood outside heating the rocks in the open fire as I gathered the water from the nearby creek that ran across the tree line behind Seth's home. My sisters and I have on our towels and the men in only their shorts. We have the blessed Sage that our medicine man Old man David gave us before we left the rez.

"Are you ready to begin?" Eli asked in his deep baritone. He looked over us all and one by one we nodded. Slowly we filed into the Lodge and waited for Mato to bring the rocks into the pit that we had dug. Inside the pit you could see the glowing rocks and smell the sweet grass and sage swirling in the air. I listened as my brother, Lonnie, played his hand drum as we sang the Honor Song. We sang the prayer song and began to sit still to listen to our leader speak. "We have come to this foreign place to help protect one of our own. Our sister, for all intents and purposes, but sister none the less. Isabella Swan an unnatural creature as deemed you as the culprit in an otherwise twisted plot. We will as Spiritual Warriors of the land and of the First People…we bring with us the knowledge of the past packs. We stand here today before the Great Spirit and pray that they watch over us in battle and until it is time for us to join our Ancestors in the Great Sky above." Eli's voice was deep and gave me shivers, because I knew he was completely serious. He poured water over the stones and the steam rose up to meet us. I sprinkled more of the sweet grass onto the stones as Leah sprinkled sage on them.

"We come before you Great Spirit to ask that you watch over my family and friends. My brothers and sisters…who fight this fight for our sister. We pray that until you have deemed us worthy to join you that we defeat this unnatural enemy that has taken a vendetta against one of our own." Mato voice spoke up in the dense lit area.

"I come before you to ask that my family and Pack be protected." Lonnie said seriously.

"I come before you as a Spirit Warrior and Protector of human life to give us strength and courage when needed most." Teenie said bowing his head. Eli poured more water onto the rocks below in the pit making the steam rise again.

"I come to ask that you teach us the meaning of the Generosity that was bestowed upon us as we were created from Mother Earth. Help us to teach these boys, who know nothing of their heritage and culture." Sheena said as she took hold of my hand.

"I come to ask that you bestow your wisdom of the lands upon us. We come to you in need of the four ways to live and pray you will help us in our endeavor." I said as I got two squeezes, one from Sheena on my right and Leah on my left. I sprinkled more Sweet Grass as Leah did with the Sage again. Unless you know what you're doing I wouldn't recommend pouring a lot on, you'll end up getting choked on the smoke.

"I come to you to ask that you show these boys their true purpose in life as you have shown Paul and I." Leah said as we all bowed slightly.

"I come to ask that you teach me how to live up to the true status of a Spirit Warrior." Jared said and I felt my heart flutter.

"I come to ask that you teach me the wisdom of the past packs to learn what to expect of future generations." Seth said I almost blanched. _Future generations?_

"I come to seek guidance from the older wolves." Elena said strongly and I smiled.

"And I come to ask that our family is kept safe from these unnatural beings that are not meant to roam the earth. Show the pack their true purpose of being here on this earth and show them how to manage their things right." Paul said as we all nodded.

"We will end this session in prayer. Mato the prayer song again." Eli said as we all closed our eyes and heard the steam his as Eli poured water over the stones. When Mato finally finished the flap to the opening was pulled back and we all filed out. The moment the cold Washington air hit our skin we all sighed. I felt renewed. I felt two arms encircle my waist and a slight kiss on my neck. I smiled and turned my head to see Jared smiling softly at me.

"I'm glad you accepted it. This is the most at peace I have been in a long time." Jared said as I squeezed his hands tightly. He rested his chin on my shoulder and I moved my hand to cup the other side of his face.

"I'm glad too. This sweat was a blessing. You'll learn more when we leave." I said as he moved his head to the right and kissed my neck again.

"Come. We all need rest." Eli said as we all nodded and took off back toward Seth's home.

**Quil's POV**

_What the hell was that?_ I asked as the others shrugged. There's something completely odd about those wolves.

_They were praying for us._ Brady said in awe.

_They were praying for us to know our true purpose. But our true purpose is to kill vampires isn't it?_ Collin asked.

_Maybe, Maybe not. I'm not so sure anymore._ Jake said as we all looked to him. He looked to Sam.

_Jake's right. Come on everyone…we're supposed to fight tomorrow. Let's all get some rest.___Sam said as they all nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bits enough_

_Just a second_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars_

_Of our hearts._

**Just give me a reason – Pink ft. Nate**

Most people don't understand the reason they have been given this life. One more day and we'll be in the midst of battle.

It was the eve after our sweat; I sat beside my brother, Paul, and my Mate waiting for my eldest brother to speak. The two packs have been summoned earlier, only Lina and Tina stayed home.

We sit in relative quietness as we've been taught by the elders. You can say more in silence with your body than you could with words. As we sit and contemplate how to start this meeting and the road that lies ahead; Lonnie drums the songs of the ancestors. We soaked up the sounds of Mato's low singing. Our time would soon be coming.

"In this life most people only see two types of Indians. Drunks and 'Noble' Indians." My big brother's voice carried around us.  
Everyone stopped murmuring to tune into the deep baritone of the 6'7 bulky Native man that stood with his head held high. "Personally I like the people who only see us as drunks, because when they meet one of us who's not; then they have to deal with us. It is the only time they actually see us as people. Then there are the ones who see us as 'wise men'. Those people only like the thought of Indians, not the concept that we're actual people. So we've come together tonight to right some wrongs that have happened in the past. Bella?"

I stood and held myself high. "Many of you know who I am and some of you, that I do not know, may have heard stories. There are things you need to know truly. The day I left I felt a great weight lift from my shoulders.

It wasn't until I spoke with my brother and sister that I realized that I had been holding onto some form of hope that any of you, aside from Seth and Jared, would come to me and apologize for the things that were said. Then I realized that it doesn't matter what you think, even though it hurt me completely, because I knew the truth and that was all that mattered.

So even if I forgave you…it would not change a thing. Normally I would be all for forgiveness, but the fact that my oldest and closest friend could not trust in my words cut too deep to be repaired." My voice was quiet but strong. I watched as the La Push pack's heads all dropped in shame. "The fact that we are here tonight shows that peace can be restored in the future. It's a two way street. I may not be Native in blood, but I am in my heart. All that matters is I have my family when I need them."

"Tonight is about uniting two packs as one. This union is to be blessed by our ancestors and given a helping hand. Tonight we show you young wolves what's true and tonight you find out who you really are." Ryan said as he pulled out the blessed sage he had in his pouch. The flames crackled and sparked from the introduction of the sage. "Our blessed union will carry for generations as such we will need to keep our relations close. You will learn your true purpose tonight boys."

"Just because our legends believe that you were created to keep your tribe safe is only a fraction of the reason." Came an older voice from behind my brother. Everyone, aside from Eli and I, gaped and gasped.

There stood a man who looked to be of another time era.

"Speak old man." Eli joked as I giggled. My mate, my brothers and sisters all looked to me as I slowly made my way to stand on the other side of the man.

"Ephraim." I acknowledged and heard all the gasps.

"My little Bella. It has been a while since we've communicated." He said as I nodded.

"If memory serves you were lecturing me on my impure thoughts?" I asked raising an eyebrow as he chuckled.

"We'll speak next time, young one. Now we must speak of things that are important." Ephraim said seriously. "I have come to this sacred circle to show you what you must believe. You boys have lost your way. I call you boys because you are still in the same immature mind frame as you had always been.

"I grieve for the falling of our culture. Not many of you know how to speak your own language. Your ancestors cry for the way everyone here lives for themselves and no longer cares to help each other.

"You are a pack for a reason! Wolves symbolize Unity! Something you all have forgotten! Everyone must work together for the betterment of this tribe!

"Our peole need leaders and this is where you all come in. Crying over your own lives shows you weak and unfit to lead your people to a place of peace and contentment. Most of you wallow over the fact that your dreams were cut short. That's not the way our people come from. Until you come to terms with the fact that as leaders you are looked to as role models this tribe will be run into the ground!" Ephraim's voice was strong and clear.

"This is by no means an easy task, but it's worth it. Your pack are the ones that will be looked to. Should you truly fail…it will be on all of you." Eli said.

"Take pride in your heritage and do what you must to show your people that you are worthy of the title of 'Protector'. Take the role seriously or fail horribly. It's worth the risk." I said confidently.

"Until you learn that, you'll never be fully whole. Regardless of a broken imprint." Ephraim said eyeing Jacob and Sam, who had ducked their heads. "I must take my leave. I will speak to you soon Eli, Isabella."

I nodded as did Eli. Ephraim faded into the darkness that had descended around us. We turned to see everyone looking to where he had been.

"Now that that is over we'll go over strategy for tomorrow." Eli said as everyone nodded. I pulled out my maps of the area and placed them on the table that was brought over to us, courtesy of Mato and Lonnie, as everyone gathered around. "So this is what we're gonna do…"

**Here you go and please don't kill me. Please review and hope you liked it. Been some RL drama so so soo sorry guys. **

**XOXOXO**

**Wheels!**


	14. Chapter 14

_You can't quit until you try_

_You can't live until you die_

_You can't learn to tell the truth_

_Until you learn to lie_

**SixxAm – Life is Beautiful**

**Sam's POV**

I had been walking around for hours trying to rationalize what were taught tonight in the circle. I've been selfish, hell, we've all been selfish. I saw the atrocious state that some of the homes on the reservation had become. Decrepit homes and decaying stenches surrounded me. I choked on the taste that entered my mouth and let out a gasp of pain. Falling to my knees I let out the cries that had always been there in the back of my mind. The cries of pain that most have endured here…the sounds echoing and reverberating into my ears. The wails of complete and utter brokenness that could be heard if you were quiet enough.

"You never really pay attention until someone opens your eyes." A deep baritone came from beside where I had crumbled to the rotted streets of my home.

"I had no idea…we've all been too selfish to fully realize the tragedy that had befallen our people." I said looking up to see Ryan standing there. He was looking at the decrepit homes that stood lopsided before us.

"You'll learn. You've hit rock bottom. The only way out now is to go up. Trust me. When my brother, Lonnie, first shifted…I thought I was going mad." He chuckled lightly. I saw nothing funny about it. "Then my sister shifted. That was one of the most horrifying things I had come to see yet."

"What did you do?" I asked him curiously.

"I adapted and realized that what those old coots had been rambling about for years was, in fact, true and accepted my fate with no hesitation. To the rest of the world we're seen as bums with no future, but our strength and knowledge that the Great Spirit gifted to each of us was far better than anything the 'American' school system could ever teach us. Our children know this and thrive on it. We're seen as Drunks, as Eli put earlier, but as true as it is, it is also false. The native people are rarely spoken of. So it is our job to show our futures that what we pass on to them will help them survive." He said. His voice was strong, clear and full of a wisdom that our people had lost.

I sat thinking over what he'd just said as I dried the tears that still minutely slipped from my eyes.

"You can cry for the suffering, but until you learn to lead like you are supposed to then you'd never be able to truly live up to your full potential. Never watch the families grow and flourish like they should." He sat beside me and stretched his long ass legs.

"I know what I have to do but-"

"But nothing. Your fear of failure should be your motivation to push forward and prove to yourself that you can do it."

"You'll never know just what it's like if you don't try." A softer voice came from my other side. Ryan and I turned to see Sheena sitting there. "I may not have known you then…but I see how lost you are now. So I will help you…if my husband finds out then we'll all be in trouble. You see my cousin was once in your spot. He had to learn the same way you did. Elliott wasn't always the headstrong, hard leader he is today. He had his weak moments as well. One of those moments when he was lacking we'll lost a very good friend. Your pack and you need to see the bigger picture. Yes, we've taken four of your pack mates, but you let them go without even a true fight. What does that tell you?" Sheena's voice was non-judgmental, but so stern.

"That I need to get my shit in gear and man up to lead as I am supposed to." I confessed.

"See you're understanding now. You all are well into your late twenties, yet you act as if your still teenagers. You should have already taken over the council. Yet you've let three aging members of your tribe keep control of your tribe and your pack. Your pack is your own. As Alpha they should have no say in how you run things. Jacob should already have become Chief. You, Sam, should have already taken over your father's absent spot. But you backed down because of a broken heart."

"Put yourself in others' position and see how selfish the 'so-called' leaders are too selfish to worry about the betterment of this tribe. Then maybe you'll understand why we took on this intervention tonight. Get some rest. We have a battle to fight tomorrow." Ryan said as he and Sheena took their leave and disappeared into the forest behind me.

**Jared's POV**

I watched as my mate mad her way to bed. Her face looked to be thinking and worried. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked as she slipped into the bed to curl into my side.

"These boys still do not understand their importance." She said furrowing her brows.

"It's not our problem, baby." I said pulling her closer to me.

"But it is, Jay. Whether or not you changed your loyalties, this is still your tribe. So it makes it our problem. They need to understand why we brought an ancestor to them tonight." She said sighing.

"Baby, they have to come to the terms with it on their own. That is why we can't interfere any longer. I had known this since we first phased, way before Kim and the others. If Jacob and Sam didn't ever get their heads together then they were gonna run our tribe into the ground." I explained. "I'm sure it shook them."

"I hope you're right, Jay."

**Jacob's POV**

Eye opener. That's what tonight was. Sam, the Elders and I needed to have a serious discussion, but first I'd have to speak to my Dad alone. I slowly made my way up to his home, which I had ended up moving back in to. I walked in to see my father sitting at the kitchen table. He looked pissed. Great.

"How did your bonfire with the traitors go?" My father asked pissed.

I winced. Oh yeah, he was pissed.

It was good. We went over the plan for tomorrow. We need to talk." I said cutting to the chase. In no way was I going to tell him that his grandfather had showed up at the bonfire tonight. What happened in the circle was meant for only those that had attended. If he would have showed up like he was supposed to then he would've known. Since he wanted to sit here and pout like a five year old then so be it. "After all this is over, the pack and I will be taking over the council. It's time we do what we were brought up to do."

"Excuse me?!" He yelled in outrage. "Tell me? How the hell in one night did you all decide something like this?"

"It is our responsibility. Always has been, but we've been too selfish to do it. So we will do what we have to. After this battle is over tomorrow, we will make it official. I'm going to bed. That is the end of this discussion." I said getting up from the table to head on back to my room. As I lay in bed I heard the tale tell sound of the front door opening and closing, as well as the sound of his wheelchair rolling down the ramp. I finally felt the darkness pulling at me and drifted off to sleep.

**Here you go lovelies. I hope you like it. Two chaps in one day yay! Look who's growing up…but this little bit is far from over.**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Wheels!**


End file.
